


Flarrow：Don't forgot

by KnightNO4time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 1





	Flarrow：Don't forgot

Barry一边在他的橘红色运动T恤外面套上英伦系格子衬衫，一边从洗漱用完的厕所里小跑出来，“哦，老天爷，我从来不知道咱们家的闹钟坏了。”  
“你只是昨晚忘记开启闹铃，”坐在餐厅桌子上给工作用笔记本里输入文字的Oliver抬起头冲他一笑，游刃有余的样子实在是和Barry的忧心忡忡有鲜明对比。他才不说其实Barry根本没忘打开闹钟，而是Oliver怕被吵醒偷偷给它关了。  
Barry突然刹住车，皱起眉头想了一下昨夜临睡前的画面。如果他多花一秒仔细回想，大概就可以百分百论证自己设了闹钟，但对于现在的情况，他选择相信自己的恋人。“我的记忆力怎么了，我该补点维生素。好吧，我想那个不太会管用，可能我需要上网查查增加记忆力的方法。”  
面对Barry竖起右侧食指的滔滔不绝，Oliver只是挑起一侧眉毛，耷拉下嘴角做了鬼脸，选择无声回应。  
“我想我快要迟到了，我不吃早饭了，”Barry拿出来手机，上面蹦出来Iris的信息。他今天答应去和对方一起参加竞打比赛，他可不能再迟到了。  
其实上次不能怪Barry，他那时候被Iris邀请去朋友的生日party。恰好看到了有人抢了一位老太太的包，介于老人家没法追坏蛋，Barry自然自告奋勇的棒她把包拿了回去。但是他却因为跑得太快，结果去宴会的皮鞋竟然烧着了。苦着脸的他迫不得已打电话给了Oliver，对方自然二话不说给他甩了钞票买了鞋，还开车送他去会场。可惜还是因为迟到而被Iris唠叨了几句，并他跑步弄乱的发型被说不得体（虽然他在Oliver车上匆匆整理过，可却不用心）。  
“好吧，路上买点吃的，别低血糖。”Oliver不会阻止Barry干他喜欢的事，可关心怎么都不够。说真的，偶尔Barry就会跳过一餐，Oliver都担心他的男朋友会因为跑太快而低血糖倒街上。  
“竞选赛会场有吃的，”Barry乐呵呵的点头，从椅子上拿起双肩包背起。  
看着Barry阳光有活力的笑容，Oliver放心不少。他停下手里的活，就被靠入座位，注视着对方的一举一动，“晚上一起吃晚饭？”  
“我会准时回来，”Barry心里开始期待，他觉得Oliver会带他去有烤鹅的店，因为上次他有提到自己想吃。  
Barry翻正背包带，系好夹克口子，围上围巾，穿上鞋。最后他还特意跑回大厅的装饰镜子前整理了一下发型，随后转身微微张开手给Oliver评判。  
Oliver身为富家少爷，对穿着自然也是有品位，可在他看来Barry穿什么都可爱。当然这不代表Barry穿着品味很差，恰好相反的是他穿衣服还挺不错的，所以Oliver自然没话说的对他点点头。  
Barry咧嘴一笑，眼睛眯起，Oliver一瞬间开始后悔自己应该逼对方留下来陪他吃早饭，毕竟自己的小天使一大早就要飞了。好在Oliver还是很好心的抬起手指了指手表提醒对方，Barry瞬间切换表情，小跑去了大门口。  
听着门大开的声音，Oliver写文档的心情也没了。他伸了个懒腰，决定吃完早饭再说。  
随着门关上，他打了个哈欠。结果刚闭上嘴，只听门咔嚓一声。同时一道身影瞬间闪到他眼前，嘴唇已经被亲上。  
他可爱的秒速小男友跑了回来，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度给了他个吻。  
“这是早安吻，我忘记了，”亲完的Barry扬了扬眉毛，水往往的大眼睛如同小狗。他可是要好好道歉，要不然会被Oliver充满爱意的欺负。  
“早安，宝贝。”Oliver这下满足很多，表情舒缓且宠溺。  
如果Barry有条尾巴，大概就会摇来摇去。可能Oliver还会说开车送他，但Barry比那个车子有效率多了。再说Oliver还要换衣服，开车库门，那样Barry铁定迟到。  
看着Barry一边走一边挥手，紧接着门关上，Oliver刚才一瞬间荡漾的心放下不少。看来这个早上还是有点收获的，他用手指碰了碰嘴唇，却依旧感觉少了点什么。  
他起身从冰箱里拿出来运动汽水，这是他最近的新爱好，还是Barry推荐给他的。  
当他拧开瓶盖的时候，带着风的残影从他身前掠过三次，刮的他后退了半步。等他稳住脚，想呻吟出来的声音却卡在喉咙里。他手上的汽水瓶已经被放回冰箱，取而代之的是一杯罐装咖啡。  
而他的嘴，又被骤然出现在眼前的爱人亲住。  
“嗯…”Oliver鼻子发出一声哼声。不知道是吃惊的愉悦，还是对于有获得一吻的享受。介于Oliver已经习惯Barry如此闪来闪去，他并不会太大惊小怪。  
“早上喝咖啡提神，”Barry吻后还吧唧吧唧嘴巴。  
“嗯哼，”Oliver露出不知道该从哪里打开话题的复杂表情，“刚才那个是…？”  
“哦，对。离别吻，我也忘记了。”Barry露出个傻笑蒙混过去，说话速度快得不得了。“出门前我觉得需要和你告别一下，虽然晚上就能见面。”  
“你弄的我都不想放你走了。”  
“可是我这次真的快要迟到了。”  
“Barry——”Oliver还没接下句，一阵风把他浑身带向门的方向，而Barry已经消失不见。留下的空气里回荡门撞上的声音，Oliver担心没过几天他们家的门就回被撞坏。  
他苦笑的摇摇头，但是对心爱的男孩生不起气来，也许今晚要有点惩罚。他回头，拉开易拉罐，灌了两口咖啡，这便宜货味道不算太糟。  
等他回过身要去找早餐，Barry突然出现在他眼前。Oliver这下真的差点叫出来，但在开口前，Barry已经扑入他怀里，弄得Oliver后退一只手撑住桌子。  
他迎来了今日早上的第三个吻，Barry扣住他腋下的拥抱相当紧。  
这个吻比之前要长，Oliver甚至有时间站住脚并伸手回抱上去。不得不说，是单手回抱上去，因为另一只手握着的咖啡洒了他一手…  
“I love you，”Barry在分开唇后这样说。  
“特意回来说？”Oliver亲亲男孩的额头。  
Barry诚恳的点头，“我今天还没说呢，我想我在后悔前应该补上来，还好我有一秒可以来做。”  
“I love you，too，”Oliver满足的啄住对方的唇几下。随后深情注视上那张天真的面容，“但是你现在可不止一秒了。”  
“你说的对，我想我要迟到了——”后面的话已经因为Barry的消失而被掐断，令Oliver觉得也许残音都要成脑海中的回音了。  
“See you，”Oliver迟来的道别飘到空气了，可惜Barry听不到。  
独自被留下的男子没能得到第四个吻，因为对方真的要迟到了。他暗暗觉得自己一个人和空气道别有点傻，因此耸了耸肩继续在洒出来的咖啡上喝了一口。


End file.
